1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of trigger locks for firearms. More particularly, the invention pertains to a trigger lock with fixed pins designed to fit a family of firearms.
2. Description of Related Art
Gun manufacturers generally provide some type of trigger lock or gunlock with new firearms. Numerous locks have been developed for this purpose. Cable locks use lengths of cable extending/threaded through the action of the weapon, blocking usage. Another type of lock is the trigger guard plate lock. The trigger guard plate lock uses two “plate” sections that can be locked together from opposite sides over the trigger guard. A grooved (ratchet) cylinder on this type of lock extends from one section through the trigger guard and locks into the other section. In addition, pins can be provided that extend from one plate and fit into insertion holes in the other plate. When stationary pins (i.e., rigid and non-retractable pins) are used, they are located in such a manner as to abut parts of the trigger guard and/or to otherwise hold the plates in position on a particular fire arm. There are also retractable pin designs having retractable spring biased pins. In this type of design, some pins may be blocked by features of the firearm (such as the trigger guard and trigger), but others will fit in and around these obstructions so as to enter insertion holes in the opposite plate. There are also combinations of cable locks and plate locks.
Thus, there are patents and designs for trigger guard plate locks having multiple stationary pins for particular and individual firearms and there are patents and designs for trigger guard plate locks with retractable pins that will fit many different firearms. However, there are currently no trigger guard plate locks designed with multiple stationary pins for use with a whole family of firearms produced by a particular manufacturer.